scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Land of a Million Drums
"Land of a Million Drums" is a song by the American hip hop duo OutKast featuring Killer Mike and Sleepy Brown, released on July 4, 2002. It appears on the soundtrack to the 2002 Scooby-Doo film adaptation. Lyrics Chorus In the land of a million drums there is always something going on, on, on, on If you can't locate your thought off might as well go on take your dead home, home, home, home Boi In the land of a million drums I catch a pattern that spit rings around you like Saturn Intergalatic tracks I make 'em like magstrulium This one for scooby, pass the doobie imma do me one, do me one Only you clean over I pick up the mic and rock it while I'm sober For the rated G exposure if you listen what I'm tryin to told ya We fathers with seeds of our own We're talkin about sons and daughters boy, not roots and clones Now that the theory gone wrong An embryo with no soul Stuck in this green mini-van with my lungs in a chokehold Shaggy pass the boombastic Daphne said don't do that Freaky Fred smashed the gas and slammed us into traffic Now Scrappy wanna box and throw them bows so I had to sic the pitbull on him before he could pass one blow Scooby-doo, scooby-doo, scooby damn doo, scooby doo (Scooby doobie doo) Chorus Mike Woke up from a long night of hanging out with Shaggy Oh no, lost my last baggy of scoobie snackies Shaggy wake up, we've been had Our scooby snacks they got the whole stash He said, who who, I don't have a clue I suspect the thirteen ghosts of Scoobie Doo Call Vincent Price up on the Nextel Tell him to send another package right through the mail In the meantime, I'mma call Velma to tell her To get the Mystery Machine ready I'm two-way in Daphne and Freddy Me and Shaggy dressed in all black, strapped Dippin through the flash tryin to get our stash back Roundin up suspects, collection' clues I got a question, where the hell is Scooby Doo when you need em? The hound's only found when you feed him In fact he probably got my sack Tell him holler back Chorus 3000 Break it down, break it down baby 'til the flow jumps off the ground Ooo break it down lookin' over yonder til the walls come tumblin down Ooo, yes lord y'ain't gotta tell me two times but you know I know Ooo, break it down, break it down baby 'cuz I want y'all all to know We rock the world Chorus I coulda got away with it, if it wasn't for you meddlin kids (oh oh, oh no) song fades out Notes/trivia * Matthew Lillard reprises his role as Shaggy in the music video * The song contains numerous references to the Scooby-Doo franchise, such as: ** "Stuck in this green mini-van..." this is referring to the Mystery Machine. ** "Shaggy pass the boombastic" this is a double reference to Shaggy Rogers but also Boombastic, a song by Shaggy the reggae artist (who, incidentally, also appears on the soundtrack) ** "Freaky Fred smashed the gas and slammed us into traffic" Fred is the Mystery Machine's driver. ** "Now Scrappy wanna box and throw them bows so I had to sic the pitbull on him before he could pass one blow" this is a reference to Scrappy-Doo and his penchant for boxing. ** "Oh no, lost my last baggy of scoobie snackies/Shaggy wake up, we've been had/Our scooby snacks: they got the whole stash" the song uses Scooby Snacks as a metaphor for illegal drugs. ** "I suspect the thirteen ghosts of Scoobie Doo/Call Vincent Price up on the Nextel/Tell him to send another package right through the mail" The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo was a show that starred Vincent Price as Vincent Van Ghoul (who this song implies was their weed connect). The 13 ghosts were the spirits that Shaggy and Scooby released from the Chest of Demons. ** "I got a question, where the hell is Scooby Doo when you need em?" This lyric is mostly likely a reference to the original incarnation, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** "The hound's only found when you feed him" The gang often bribes Scooby into confronting danger with the promise of Scooby Snacks. ** "I coulda got away with it, if it wasn't for you meddlin kids" This is a reference to the popular catchphrase frequently attributed to Scooby-Doo villains. * In addition to the less overt drug innuendo, it is unusual for a PG movie to contain a song referencing the passing of "doobies" (which is slang for passing joints). Category:Scooby-Doo (film) songs